Good Came of It
by Penelopee13
Summary: Draco and Astoria are told they are to be married after the War.  Both are scared of the future with each other and in the War.   Will they fall in love or marry because they have to?  Draco is a little OOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. I know I usually like Dramione but this couple has interested me for awhile now. I based a lot of this on a Role play i'm doing on Facebook, so be be patient for new chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Good Came of It<span>**

I, Astoria Greengrass am sitting out on the deck of my mansion enjoying the fresh summer air with my friends. My friends are giggling at some Slytherin boys that are flying around playing Quidditch.

"Draco is here!" My sister, Daphne squeals as the rest of my friends turn to look at Draco Malfoy. I look but then turn back to the Quidditch game before me.

The party drones on for hours until it is just the Malfoy family and my own. Our parents are talking quietly as Daphne and I are sitting on the window seat playing with our Patronuses. My panther jumped around the room with grace and speed. I followed it with my eyes until I caught a glance at Draco. He had been watching me for quite sometime.

"Girls, come over here." My mother, Elisabeth said from sitting on the couch with my father, Robert. Needless to say, Daphne and I got up to join the rest of our family and three guests.

"I have some very important news for Astoria and Draco." My father states sending my mind in a frenzy of wonder. "You two are old enough to know that sometimes in Pureblood families there are arranged marriages, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Draco and I say together with forced politeness.

"Good. This has been a long, talked about conflict, between our families, as to whom Draco and you, Astoria will marry." My mother puts in.

"Yes, ever since Astoria was born." Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy states in agreement.

"What we are trying to say is that, Draco, Astoria, the two of you are going to marry once Astoria turns of age." My father says slightly nonchalant.

"What?" I shriek in shock. _How can they do this to me? We are too opposite people, it will not work! He's a Slytherin, I'm a Ravenclaw, it can't work!_

"No!" Draco's voice broke through my mental dispute. "You've tried to control me in everything I do since I was little, but this has gone too far!" He shouted. "Why are you doing this now?"

"Draco, please." Narcissa said trying to calm her outraged son. "With the war starting, this will give you a better life afterwards. Astoria is very nice girl, Draco."

"No, Mother! I will not, no, I cannot marry her!" He screams at her.

"And why can't you, Draco?" I ask making myself noticed again.

"Because you aren't my type!" He says standing up angrily.

"And you think a Death Eater is mine?" I scream standing as well and walking towards him. I pull up his left sleeve to show the Mark on his fore arm. "I can't marry someone who wears that mark!"

"Let's leave them to talk it out." My mother says as everyone else leaves. As the doors shut, I hear the audible locking of every door and window.

"Don't you dare ever touch my Mark again!" Draco sneered at me as walked away from him to sit at the window.

"Or what, Malfoy?" I ask looking in his direction. His arms are crossed and the anger in his eyes actually frightened me. "I'm sorry. Who did you want to marry?" I ask curiously after a few minutes.

"I don't know, I just want to make the decision not my parents. And honestly, you aren't on my list." He says sitting on the couch.

"I understand." I say looking at my wand. "Are upset because you already have a girlfriend?"

"What? No, I just wish I could have the freedom of choosing my girlfriend or wife. Forget it!" He answers looking his Mark disgusted.

"How can I forget that my parents just told me that I have to marry someone who hates me?" I say.

"I don't hate you, I don't even really know you." Draco says looking at me.

"Oh, yeah? You sure are acting like you like me!" I say walking to sit in a chair across from him.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked angrily. "That I'm excited that our parents are making us get married?"

"No, I just think that as bad as this is we should at least try." I say looking at my feet while I pulled my hair down.

"You really want to give this a shot?" He asked giving me quizzical look.

"Yes, because we should show our families that it might work." I say looking up at him.

"So, you will do anything your parents ask of you?"

"Well, if it benefits them, then I suppose yes, I would." I say honestly wishing my parents would let live freely.

"Why do you need to benefit them?" Draco asked.

"They don't think I'm good enough to be a Greengrass. Much like your family, majority of them were Slytherins or went to a different school like, Beaubatons or Dumstrang." I say remembering that my parents resented me for the first year after I wrote to tell them I became a Ravenclaw.

"Oh, well, that is kind of sad." Draco remarked. "So, you want to make them proud? Whatever you do, don't try living up to their expectations."

"I have tried but nothing works." I say understanding that he was referring to his Mark. "You know I didn't mean what I said about your mark."

"You didn't?" He asked looking at me.

"No, I didn't. I know what you went through last year. There were so many times I wanted to help you, comfort you in the least." I say remembering how absent minded Draco was in our sixth year.

"You wanted to help me?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, I really did but didn't because you didn't know until now, right?" I say.

"Not really. I knew of you and I know Daphne." Draco admitted.

"Ah and let me guess, she is just perfect! She's beautiful, a Slytherin, talented and so much more!" I sneer bitterly. "Sorry, I just get tired of hearing that about her."

"Actually, I was going to say that she is annoying now. We used to be friends but now all she cares about is money and her looks." Draco says.

"Sounds like every other girl you've dated." I mutter.

"True, but I'm trying to stay away from those kinds of girls." He replies.

"Oh and how do you know I'm not like that?" I ask bitterly knowing that I'd always wanted to be like my sister.

"Trust me; I can sense snobby people from a mile away. You're not like her." Draco says.

"Yeah, but I wish I was." I say brokenly looking down.

"You alright?" He asks me sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say trying to be strong but my voice cracks showing how weak I am.

"Seriously?" He says watching me as I get up and pace in front of him.

"What do you want me to say?" I finally explode. "That I have liked for the past few years? That I hate that I'm not ever going to be a girl that is good enough for you? That I wish I was and am more like my sister just for you?" I fall at his feet crying harder as I say the last statement.

"Hey, relax." Draco says bending to my level. "Come sit up here." He says offering me a hand and I sit beside him on the couch. "Now, was all that true?"

"Yes." I say shyly looking down.

"Draco, you will be spending the rest of the week and then Astoria will stay with us for the remainder of the summer." Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang out as she came in with her husband.

"Yes, ma'am." Draco said forcing politeness. His mother bent down and kissed his head before leaving us alone again.

"Come on, I'll show you where the guest rooms are." I say standing. We walk out of the great room, turn left, go upstairs, turn right and then come to a hall way with all bed rooms are in East wing of the mansion. "Pick one."

"Where's your room?" He asked looking at me.

"Forth door on the right." I say automatically.

"Then I want this one." He says picking the one across from mine. "We might as well be close since _they_ want us to be together."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know Astoria is supposed to younger than Draco but I wanted it to be during the war for drama! Review and I'll give you cookie!(:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke around seven thirty the next morning after passing out from exhaustion and worry the night before. I sit in my bed remembering yesterday's news; I have to marry Draco Malfoy.

_Why would my parents do this to me? Draco Malfoy and me? Are they trying to kill me? We are way too different to even date! He's a Slytherin, a Death Eater, and me? I'm just a Ravenclaw who likes books, music, and artistic things of that nature. It will never work!_ My head screams as I get up and shower.

As I walk out of my bathroom in a towel there is a knock at my door. Thinking it's Daphne like always I say; "Come in!" The door opens to reveal Draco instead of my sister.

"Hey. Daphne said that I, um…" He started to say but then noticed me standing there in a towel. "Sorry, I-um, I'll leave."

"Don't." I say quickly. "I'll just change." I say grabbing my clothes and changing in the bathroom. I came out, now dressed in my bikini, with jean shorts and a tank top over it. "There, that's better."

"Yeah." Draco replies turning towards me as I walk out to sit at the end of my bed.

"Now, what were you saying?" I ask pulling my hair up.

"Oh just that Daphne said that we are supposed to spend _all_ day together." Draco answers looking around my room with curious eyes.

"Oh. Well, this shall be fun." I say. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He says looking at me as I pull on my silver sandals.

"Well, come on, let's go find something to eat." I say getting my wand and he follows me down to the kitchen. "Do you want me to ask them to make you something or I can?" I ask referring to the house elves.

"You like to cook?" Draco asks me.

"Yes, but nothing fancy." I say walking around grabbing everything needed to make waffles. "I'll make you some waffles if you would like some?"

"Sure." He says watching me as put the batter on the iron and close it. We sit on the counter as we wait for them to finish up.

"Morning, Daph." I say as she comes in to eat her breakfast. The house elves immediately scramble to get her food. _She's such a princess._ I scoff in my head.

"Morning, Tor, Draco." She says beaming at Draco. "Watch it!" She screams at an elf as he accidently spilled milk on her hand.

"Never realized how much of a brat she is." Draco mutters in my ear as our backs are turned and we eat at the bar top counter. I laugh at the comment.

"I know but she's 'little miss perfect'." I say and Draco scoffs.

"That is a lie!"

"Well, glad to know someone agrees with me." I say touching his arm.

"It's my job now." He says looking at me.

"You seem to be in a better mood about us than yesterday." I remark.

"Yes, because I know my parents are only trying to help and if you are willing to try then so am I." He replies watching me.

"Good." I say shocked. "But I'm still mad at my parents." I whisper as they come in.

"Oh I'm mad at mine to just a little better about the situation." He says quietly noticing my parents.

"Draco, dear there is a letter for you from your mother." Mom says handing him the letter. He opens it and then I watch him suddenly become angry.

"I have to go." Draco says getting up quickly and walking away.

"Draco?" I say following him to his room. "Draco, what is it?"

"My mom says that our home as the Death Eaters headquarters." He spits out. "Now, I have to go back for a meeting with everyone including the Dark Lord."

"Oh, I see." I say sitting at the end of his bed defeated. "And that means we-"

"Have no time together." We say together.

"I'll try to come back when I can but I can't make any promises." Draco says taking my hand as he sits beside me.

"How do they expect us to get married when we don't even know each other?" I say wanting to hex anything and everything trying to tear us apart before we even got to be together.

"I don't know." He says. "I'll write to you, alright?"

"I guess that will have to do." I say as we sit there for quite sometime not letting go of each others hand.

"I have to go." Draco says eventually. He pulls me to my feet with him and I hug his middle.

"Don't you dare get hurt or worse, killed, understand?" I say looking up at him.

"Yes, ma'am." He says hugging me closer. "Bye, Astoria." He says kissing my forehead and disapparating.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of sweet with a bitter end. Review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco wrote to me almost everyday through the first two weeks of July. At first his letters were short and uninformative but the more he asked of my life, past and present, the more he opened up as well. I learned of Draco's upbringing and how he did the task for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to save his family. I learned that he never once thought of being a Death Eater as a lifestyle that he would want his own family to suffer through. Draco made a lot of promises to me in his letters.

Astoria,

I miss you too but this will be over soon. In your last letter you asked what kind of childhood I had. My childhood was nice in terms of getting everything I wanted. I vaguely remember being with my parents one night and they read to me. I was very little then and after that my father changed. He became cold and dark. A Death Eater. Mother and him fought often after this. He would leave for days and return either happy or injured. Mother would tell me how much she hated what Father turned into. She also said they had loved each very much before all of that happened.

I promise you, Tori that I will not be like my father and leave you broken and raising our child alone. We will be happy together and stay happy. I promise to do whatever it takes to make you happy. I promise my love for you will NEVER change. I promise that when we have children they will know that we love them. I promise you the best of me even if I am a Death Eater. I promise that you are and always will be the one I can't stop thinking about. I promise I love you…

I have to go now. The Dark Lord is having a meeting with everyone today. I will write soon and hope to see you before you leave.

Always,

Draco

This was the latest letter that I received from him a week ago. I wrote back immediately but haven't heard from him. The letter made me cry as I read it. So full of love and promises that I hold dear to my heart.

I lay the letter back on the desk as I get up to go eat breakfast. I walk into the kitchen when I hear my sister and parents talking of a subject that interest me.

"Marcus told me that there was a battle between some Death Eaters and The Order a few nights ago. He said that one or two Death Eaters didn't make it and a few were injured." Daphne said.

"What?" I shriek sitting down with them. "Who was killed? Who was hurt? Daphne, tell me was it Draco?"

"I-I don't know. Marcus didn't say." She stammered looking up at me in shock. "I'm sure if he was involved he would have told."

"He isn't allowed to tell me of things in that nature. It's confidential. Oh Merlin, what if he's…dead?" I say paranoid.

"Astoria, please stop being over dramatic." Mother says harshly.

"Dramatic?" I shriek back annoyed with attitude.

"Don't sass me." She simply says.

"Of course not Mother. But let me ask you something." I say standing across from her waiting for her curt nod. "How would you feel if the man you might be in love with who is also the man who your parents are making you marry might be dead?"

"I sure wouldn't be thinking of the worst." Mother replies after recovering from my outburst. "Simply write him."

"I did a week ago." I say coldly. I walk out forgetting all about breakfast.

"Astoria." I hear my sister call as I enter my room.

"Yes?" I answer through my teeth.

"I'm sorry I don't know more." Daphne says following me in. "Do you really love him?"

"Yes." I say confident in that decision. "After getting to know him better, yes, I love him and he loves me."

"How do you know he loves you?" She asks looking at me curiously.

"Here." I say handing her the box that I keep full of his letters. "They are in order. Read all of them, they will show you his love for me."

"Alright." She says digging out the first one while sprawling out across my bed. I pull out sketch pad that I keep hidden from my parents. They would never approve of such Muggle things like, drawing, painting or anything else that I love to do.

I find myself laying on the floor by the fireplace sketching different things that pop into my mind. Daphne still read Draco's letter and occasionally watches me. Within an hour and a half she finishes reading each one.

"He truly loves you." She states sitting on the floor by me. "They started out short and curt but then he really opened up to you. How long have you two been writing?"

"Since he left so, about two weeks. We write back very quickly." I say looking up from my sketch pad. "He says he wants for me to send him one of my drawings but I'm not sure if I want him to see them."

"Why not? Your really talented, Tor." She says flipping through the old sketches. "Send him this one." She says holding up one I drew of Hogsmeade with the Forbidden Forest on the side.

"That one is old, I drew it in fifth year." I say trying to make excuses.

"So? It's still really good." Daphne says still looking through the pages as I start back on drawing what I was before. "Is this Draco?" She asks as she finds the newer ones.

"Yes." I say embarrassed. "I couldn't stop thinking about him one night and just ended up drawing that."

"It's nice." She says sighing. "Send him this one." She says referring to the other drawing.

The rest of my day and week was spent with Daphne. We may not like each other all the time but we do really care about each other. She helped me pass the time as I waited to hear of or from Draco. It was at the end of the week he finally wrote saying he was safe. He apologized repeatedly for knowing he scarred me. I wrote back quickly telling him of my week and that I don't care as long as he is safe and sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the summer went by strangely fast. I spent most of my time with Daphne, we sometimes went shopping, swimming, or just sat at home talking. Draco and I wrote daily and I eventually sent him my drawing of Hogsmeade. He praised it endlessly saying how talented I am and how much he loves me.

Today on September 1st, I sit on my bed dreading for the first time in seven years leaving for Hogwarts. Things have changed there and I'm not ready to see my school so different.

"Tori, are you ready to go?" Daphne asks interrupting my thoughts.

"I suppose I have to be." I say picking up my bags. "Let's go."

Daphne and I apparate to an ally that is across the street from King's Cross Station. We walk together and grab a luggage cart and run through the wall onto Platform 9¾. I see various friends from my house and others.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Astoria Greengrass!" I hear a familiar voice say behind me. I turn around to see the person that has been on my mind for two months now.

"Draco!" I say running into his arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming this year."

"Mother said otherwise." He answers pulling me closer. "Plus, I wanted to be with you."

"Really?" I say looking up into his blue-grey eyes.

"Yes, really." He says touching my face. "Hi, Daphne."

"Hello, Draco." My sister says watching us. "I'm glad to see you make my sister smile."

"That's why I'm here." Draco says kissing my head. "Come on, Tori."

"Bye, Daph." I say hugging my sister.

"Write me." She says hugging me tighter. "And you better protect her, Malfoy."

"Won't let a single thing happen to her." He replies taking my hand. We walk hand-in-hand as we find our seats. I get a lot of stares as we pass people and a numerous amount of glares from Slytherin girls. Draco and I sit with Blaise Zabini, who I have known as long as Draco has, Vincent Crabbe, who slightly annoys me, and Gregory Goyle, who is tolerable.

"Hello, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle." Draco says as we sit down. "You all know Astoria, correct?" Blaise nods whereas Crabbe and Goyle aren't sure.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass, Draco's…" I say but stop unsure of what I am to Draco.

"She's my girlfriend." Draco clarifies looking at me. "You two probably don't know her because she's a Ravenclaw."

"Oh." They say together.

"You're Daphne's little sister, right?" Goyle asks.

"Yes, that's me." I say settling for the long train ride. We all sit and talk for awhile and then someone who makes my skin crawl comes in.

"Draco! Blaise! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The high pitched voice of Pansy Parkinson says.

"I'm going to go change into my robes." I say getting up. Draco's hand tightens on mine. "What?" I ask turning to him. He gently kisses my lips and I feel him let go. I take my bag from overhead and walk out to find the restroom. As I am walking back in my Ravenclaw robes I hear an aggravated scream.

"You can't love her!" Screams Pansy.

"Get out, Pansy!" Draco's voice yells. I walk faster to find him standing over her, his eyes dark grey from anger.

"Draco, calm down." I say grabbing his hands and then his face to make him look at me. "Calm down, love." He quickly pulls me into his arms and I feel him relax.

"She knows nothing about you, Dray." Pansy says suddenly getting my attention.

"Who are you to say I know nothing of him?" I say turning to her. My fingers are on my wand inside my robes. "I know him better than you do."

"Oh, yeah? Do you know what he even went through last year?" Pansy asks trying to challenge me.

"Yes, I do." I say stepping up to her. "He was made a Death Eater and given a task that was too terrible for words. He suffered far more than you know, Pansy."

"Suffered?" She says in my face. "He was made an honorable man, a Death Eater. Any Pureblood wants that type of high stature."

"He is ashamed of his Mark! He never wanted it! It gives him honor because he did this for his family, not because he wanted to follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" I scream at her. I feel Draco's hands slide around my waist pulling me back into the compartment.

"Blaise, get rid of Pansy." Draco hissed before turning to me. "Tori, love calm down." He whispers in my hair kissing my head.

"I'm sorry, it's just she thinks she knows you but all she cares about this." I say touching his forearm. "I'm sorry." I say trying not to look at him feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Shhhh…it's okay." Draco says pulling my head to his chest. "Thank you for sticking up for me."

"Your welcome." I say relaxing against him. We stayed close like this the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's short but dramatic. I know Draco and Astoria are falling in love fast but I want them to eventually realize how much they need each other. Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The first two months of school pass in a blur. The only eventful thing that happens is that Professor Snape is Headmaster and he two fellow Death Eaters (Draco told me that they were Death Eaters), Amycus and Alecto Carrow as Deputy Headmaster and Headmistress. They were also hired to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies.

I am walking to the Great Hall for breakfast when I hear a muffled cry of pain. I walk faster and turn to see Professor Alecto Carrow talking to a first year Hufflepuff, who is crying.

"It's not nice to stare, Tori." Draco's voice says making me jump.

"Don't do that!" I say slapping his arm.

"Ow!" He says pouting. "That hurt!"

"Aw…I'm sorry." I say stepping into his arms and kissing him. "Better?"

"Much." He says hugging me. "Ignore the Carrows, they are pretty brutal but just don't let them see if you are weak." He says in my ear.

"Okay, but they shouldn't be here." I say as we walk into the Great Hall hand-in-hand. We ate together at Slytherin table getting a lot of mean glances from Pansy and her group. "Can I hex Pansy?"

"As long as I get to help." Draco mutters with a smirk. "Not very smart of you to do though, love. Pansy knows some wicked jinxes and curses."

"She doesn't scare me." I say leaning against my boyfriend's shoulder getting even worse looks from Pansy.

"That's my girl." He says kissing my head. "The mail's here." He says as various owls fly in.

My owl, Duchess, flies down to deliver two letters and a package. I give her piece of my toast as I read the letter from Daphne.

Astoria,

Hey, there sis! I miss you and so does Mom. It's pretty boring around here without you.

Professor Snape is Headmaster? I guess that's good but the Carrow twins are horrid. Please, just behave so that way you don't get hurt by them.

You are awesome for getting in Pansy's face. She deserved it, always. Can't wait to hear back from you. Give Draco a hug from me.

Love,

Daph

P.S. Mom wants to know if you are coming home for the Holidays.

"Daph says hi." I tell Draco when he finish reading his letter. "Who wrote you?"

"Oh just Mother." He answers. "Want a chocolate?" He asks handing me the box of sweets that Narcissa sent him.

"Thank you." I say picking the white chocolate truffle. "Wonder what this is?" I say wondering out loud.

"The only way to find out is to open it." Draco says sarcastically.

"No, duh!" I say smirking. I start opening the small parcel when a note falls out.

To: Astoria

From: Draco

My head reels as I continue opening it. I see the velvet box and carefully opening it to see another note.

You hold the key to my heart. I love you!

"Oh, Draco!" I gasp as I look down to see a beautiful key necklace that is elaborately decorated with gems. **(A/N: Picture on my page.) ** "You didn't have to get me anything for nothing."

"I wanted to." Draco says pushing the hair out of my face. "You like it? Because if you don't-"

"I love it!" I say before kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says against my lips kissing me again. "Want to know why I picked this one?" I nod eagerly as he takes the necklace. "See how the heart on the top is black on one side and clear on the other? I picked it 'cause it represents us. You being the beautiful, innocent clear half and me being the dark, cruel half but we fit perfectly together."

"Oh, Draco…that is so sweet." I say pulling my hair up as he puts it around my neck. "Draco, love you are not dark or cruel in any way, at least not to me."

"Yes, but you're one of very few I have ever let know me inside and out. Everyone else sees my Mark and thinks 'Oh no a Death Eater!' They don't understand me the way you do, Tori. They don't get that I never wanted to become my father."

"That's why you have to show people how good of a man I know you are." I say locking eyes with him.

"You think I'm good?" He asks shocked.

"I know you are…in here…and here." I say putting my hand over his heart and then putting my forehead to his. "Do you know what 'I love you' really means?"

"What?" Draco says never losing eye contact.

"It means that I accept you for the person you are and don't wish to ever change that." I say taking a deep breath before continuing. "'I love you' means that I don't expect perfection from you–as long as you don't expect it from me. It means that I know your deepest secrets and I don't judge for them-asking in return that you don't judge me for mine. It means that I would fight for what we have and care enough not to let go. It means that I am thinking of you, dreaming of you, needing and wanting you constantly, and hoping you feel the same."

Draco stared at me for awhile before grabbing me and kissing me deeply. "I love you…" He says as he pulls away locking his silver-blue eyes on my light green ones.

* * *

><p><strong>So sweet! I've been dying to have them like this. I know Draco has changed a lot but in my opinion he changes for her. Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

From that day on Draco and I became even more inseparable except for when we had to be in our own Common Room. We had almost every class together except Arithmancy and Muggle Art. We sat together in every class together that which earned even more angry glares from various girls.

"Why do they stare? It's been four months for them to all get used to us being together." I say as we are sitting in Potions waiting for Professor Slughorn to start.

"They are just jealous of you, love." Draco says intertwining our fingers. "How can they not be?"

"I don't know…I'm not that special." I say looking down at my books.

"Yes, you are. You're beautiful, talented, wicked smart and so much more." He says lifting my chin up and kisses my nose.

"Stop it." I say giggling.

Our school days passed quickly and we spent every weekend together as always. We would sit in the library or go to Hogsmeade. I rarely wanted to leave the castle due to the Dementors that are always present. So, most days we would find somewhere in the library and talk or read together.

"Come on, I'll walk you to Ravenclaw tower." Draco says after spending all of our Saturday afternoon in the library. I get up and he wraps his arm around me as we walk.

"Draco, are you going home for the holidays?" I ask curiously due to the fact our winter break is starting in a week.

"I think I am going to have to leave. I would let you come with me if there weren't so many Death Eaters in my home." He answers. "Why do you ask, Tor?"

"Just curious." I say. "I don't want to go home and deal with my parents."

"I know but you should leave. I would feel better knowing that you were at home safe and sound." Draco says kissing my head.

"I think Daphne really wants me to home anyways." I say leaning on his shoulder more.

"Yeah, you should go home for her." He says as we reach the stairs leading to Ravenclaw Tower. "When do you want to do our presents?"

"Draco, I told you not get me anything after you gave me my necklace." I say turning to face him.

"Well, that's true but when have I ever listened to you?" He asks mockingly.

"It is a very rare occasion. Alright, when we get back from break." I say hoping I can wait that long.

"Okay. It's late; you better go get some sleep." He says pulling me into his arms.

"But I'm too comfortable." I complain as I snuggle into his arms.

"Mmhmm." Draco mutters holding me tighter. "Goodnight, Tori."

"Goodnight, Draco." I say kissing him and finally pulling away to walk upstairs.

After a few hours of sleep, I woke and couldn't turn off my mind. I quietly get up grab my rosewood wand(core: dragon heartstring), my sketch pad and box of random pens and pencils. I walk down to the Common Room and find a spot on a couch in front of the fire. I point my wand at the dying fire to build it up. I find the picture that I have been working on for Daphne's Christmas present. It's a drawing of two of us when we were little. I start to draw when I hear a tapping at the window and I look to see Storm, Draco's Eagle owl outside in the cold night. I quickly walk over and let him in and receive the letter from his leg.

Come downstairs.

I grab my wand and quietly run downstairs to find my boyfriend looking out the window. He looks paler than I've seen him in awhile and his eyes are a darker grey. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"I have to leave, Tori. The Dark Lord calls." He says turning to me. "I'm sorry but I have to."

"No, Draco, please! It scares me when you are gone for _his_ problems." I say flinging myself into his arms and burying my face in his neck. "Don't go."

"I have to, baby." He says pulling me closer. "It's only another week without me."

"A week is a long time, Draco." I say trying to hold back the tears.

"I know." Draco says kissing my head. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'll be fine and before you know it I'll be holding you again."

"Promise?" I ask looking up at him.

" Promise. I love you, Tori." He says kissing me deeply and I can't help thinking that it may be the last time.

"I love you too." I say kissing him again.

"Bye, Tor." He says letting me go.

"Bye, Draco." I say as he leaves me alone on the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A<span>wwwwww! Don't kill me, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the week goes by I take Draco's advice and go home for the holidays. My parents acted excited at the news but I know that they are wishing I would stay because the rest of the family is going to be there too. I love my family but when everyone is there constantly ignoring me or questioning my about Pureblood things that I have no care for.

As I walk outside of Kings Cross Station, I see my sister standing on the sidewalk across the road. I quickly make my way to her avoiding traffic of Muggle cars.

"Daph! Oh, I missed you!" I say hugging her.

"Missed you too, sis." She says before grabbing one of my bags from me. "Heard from Draco yet?"

"No and I'm starting to worry." I say remembering I told her everything about him leaving.

"It's alright. I'm sure he will write soon." My sister says as we disaparate home.

"I hope so." I say walking through the foyer while whisking my bags upstairs with a flick of my wand. "Any of the family here yet?"

"Just Grandma and Grandpa, the rest are coming tomorrow." Daphne says groaning quietly to me as we enter the kitchen.

"Oh, Merlin why did I come home?" I say running a hand through my dirty blonde hair.

"To see me, of course." My sister says hugging me. "We will live through this."

"We better or you will have to tell Draco that I murdered my self because my family annoyed me to death." I say laughing while grabbing an apple.

"Oh I'm going to be the one who murders you then you kill me before you die." Daph says with a smirk.

"Well, let's go get my hellos over with." I say taking a bottle of pumpkin juice and following Daphne to the family room.

"Ah, Daphne! Come here, my dear!" My Grandfather exclaims as my sister walks ahead of me. When I walk in all I receive is a hello and one smile from my dad.

"Hello, everyone." I mutter finding my seat on the window seat like always. The ground is covered in a snow blanket with a perfect grayish sky looming overhead.

"Astoria, dear, how was your finals?" Mother asks and I turn to her.

"Fine. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies was intimidating with the Carrow twin breathing down my neck but it was an easy exam." I say before taking a drink from my bottle.

"Oh, Tor." Daphne says coming to sit at my feet at the opposite end of the bench. "Did you ever tell Draco about Alecto Carrow's 'punishment'?"

"No, he would freak and do something crazy." I say remembering the detention I had with Alecto Carrow and she punished me with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Did he not notice that you could barely move the next day?"

"I told him that I was playing Quidditch with Cho Chang and fell." I say.

"And he fell for that?" Daph asks raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of." I mutter.

"Mhmm." She mumbles taking my juice and drinking a bit of it. We sit like this for a while and talk carefully while the family sits occasionally glancing at us.

"Expecto Patronum!" I mutter watching my eagle patronus fly around the room. I loose my concentration as main doors open and my aunt, uncle and three cousins come in.

"Oh, Charlotte, Daryl, you are here early." My mother exclaims hugging her sister and offering drinks, food, etc. Daphne and I look at each other and roll our eyes.

"Always the _perfect_ hostess." Daph says and I laugh.

"Yep." I say taking a swig from my butterbeer and getting up to leave. I make it to the door when I hear my aunt talking to me.

"Astoria, a little birdie told me that you are to be married to Draco Malfoy when the two of you graduate. Is it true?" She asks sitting on the couch beside my grandmother, looking ever so Pureblood proper.

"Yes, it is true." I say walking over to her.

"Have you been dating him?"

"When we found out about our future, we decided to _try_. It has worked out so far but it gets hard when he leaves for D-"

"Astoria, dear, will you go with Allison to get her a Pumpkin Pastry?" My mother says interrupting me.

"Yes, ma'am." I say taking my cousin Allison's hand.

"I'll go too." Daphne says catching up to us. "What was that about? Mother cut you off before you could say that Draco is a Death Eater."

"I know! It's not like they don't know." I reply while entering the kitchen.

"Well, it was weird." My sister says before she starts talking with Allison.

"Here you go, Alli." I say handing her a plate with a Pumpkin Pastry on it.

"Thank you." The eight year old girl says. I grab a Licorice wand as I walk by the candy jar before walking out to go back to my family.

"Astoria, an owl came for you." My father states as I enter the room. I look to see Storm(Draco's owl.) perched on a chair near the window.

"Thank you." I say as I rush over to the Eagle owl. I take the letter and feed him as piece of my candy.

Astoria,

I'm sorry about having to leave so suddenly the other night. I figured you would go home for the Holidays, thank you for doing so. I feel better that you will be protected by your family when I'm not there. It scares me about leaving you somewhere near Death Eaters, such as the Carrows. They are cruel people; they would torture you with no mercy in them. I beg you to stay away from them.

I know that you are upset with me for leaving but it isn't my choice to leave you. If it was my choice, I wouldn't leave your side. I miss you, Tori. We will be together soon, I promise. When this is all over everything will be better.

Love,

Draco

"Who wrote you, dear?" My mother asks me as I sit down at the window again.

"Draco." I say flicking my wand to see paper and a quill appear.

"Is he alright?" Daphne asks sitting at my feet.

"Yeah, he's fine. Always worried about me, of course." I say before writing him. I sit there writing him back for about an hour before my family acknowledges me.

"Astoria, how are your classes this year?" My grandmother asks as I give the letter to Storm and watch him fly away.

"Good, but it's a lot different this year. The war has really hurt the number of students that are attending this year." I say sitting down.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure it has taken its toll on everyone." Grandmother says.

"Astoria, you never finished telling me about Draco." My Aunt Charlotte says.

"Oh, well what is it you want to know?" I ask watching mother in the corner of my eye.

"Just if you two are happy about the situation."

"Oh, we are now. When we were first told, we were pretty mad. We wanted to make our own decisions but now after agreeing to try to be together we are…happy." I say finally agreeing on a word to describe us.

"That's good, dear."

The next few days went by quickly with majority of my family asking questions, commenting on my Muggle things that they would see me with. We all got along yet got annoyed with each other like all families…

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished this chapter. I haven't had a lot of time with school and everything so be patient. Okay, in this chapter I want to really show you how Astorria differs from her family yet she still acts proper enough. Be ready for some fluffy stuff in the next chapter!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next week before Christmas went by painfully slow. Family members nagging, gossiping, questioning again and again. Majority of my family paid more attention to Daphne while I stayed away, not talking unless asked. Mother complained about my attitude and drawings I would work on quietly.

"We, Purebloods, do not do such Muggle things that you like! You will stop all of this nonsense while your family is here!" Mother yelled at me Christmas Eve night as everyone else was asleep.

"You know some people like my artistic side but you never let me show it!" I screamed at her. "You hate who I really am, I see it! You are ashamed in me! You don't understand that Pureblood isn't the main purpose in life!"

"Oh then what is?" Mother retaliated.

"Life is meant to be happy, and enjoying what you love most! Not sitting around acting all proper gossiping about people you really don't know!" I say gripping my wand tighter.

"You said I am ashamed of you? Why is that?"

"You are ashamed of me! You hate that I'm not a Slytherin, that I'm not as pretty as Daphne, that I'm happy with Draco, that I'm artistic!" I scream angrily. "Daphne and Draco are proud of my drawings!" I say grabbing a few of my sketch pads and tossing them towards her. "At least look at them! Even Dad has and said they're good."

"Your father has seen them?" Mother asked shocked.

"Yes." I say coldly as I sit on my bed. Mother takes a sketch pad and leaves without a word. "Ugh!" I scream in frustration and lay back on my bed.

"Astoria, wake up! It's Christmas!" I hear Daphne scream at me while she shakes my shoulder.

"Ummmmm…" I groan as I get up and pull on pants over my shorts.

"Come on!" Daphne says grabbing my arm and dragging me downstairs.

I watch everyone open their presents and I open all of mine excitedly as possible.

"Okay, Tor, I have one more present for you!" Daphne says hurriedly getting up. "Close your eyes!" I do as she commands wondering what my present could be.

As I sit there waiting I hear everyone gasp and few "Awwes!". My mind is reeling at what it is they are gasping at.

"Alright, open your eyes!" Daphne squeals and I do as she says. I open my eyes to see the pale skin and hair of Draco's kneeling in front of me.

"Astoria, this is a promise ring for every single promise I have made to you. I love you, Tori and give you my word not to break any promise. Will you say yes to all those promises I have made?" Draco says holding out a silver ring with two hearts on it. **(A/N: picture on my page!)**

"Oh, Draco, yes!" I say as he slides the ring on my finger. He stands and I tackle him in a hug.

"I love you!" He says before kissing me. I melt as he holds me tighter and I wrap my arms around him.

"Didn't I do well?" Daphne asks watching us.

"You did amazing!" I say turning to her without leaving Draco's arms. "And you did even better." I say kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I know I did better by just agreeing to be with you." Draco says pulling me closer, if that was possible.

"Yes, you did do good." I say leaning against him. "Your family doesn't mind that you're here?"

"No, they said I should be with you." He says kissing my temple. "Why are your Grandmother and Mother starring at us?"

"Who knows?" I say looking at him. "Mother was mad at me last night so, she's probably trying to figure out how to punish me."

"My love? In trouble? That doesn't sound like her." He says mocking me. "What happened?"

"Haha, very funny. She went off on me about my drawings and other things I do that are 'improper'." I say with a hint of annoyance.

"But your drawings are beautiful, like you." He says intertwining our fingers.

"Awww…So sweet!" I say kissing him again.

"Mhmm." He mutters kissing me deeper. "Really though, why does she not like your drawings?"

"She says it's a Muggle talent and that I shouldn't be interested in such things." I answer with a sigh.

"Has she even looked at the drawings?" He asked as we sit down together. He pulled me close as we talked.

"Well, she took one of my sketch pads with her last night but she hasn't said anything." I say looking up at him.

"Astoria, may I see your promise ring?" My aunt Charlotte asks as she walks over to us.

"Of course." I answer and the two of us stand back up. "Draco, this is my Aunt Charlotte Nott, and of course you know Theodore from school." I say as my aunt examines my ring.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Nott." Draco says politely.

"You too, Draco. You made a nice choice in the ring." My aunt responds.

"I'm sure Narcissa helped you in choosing it, am I right?" Mother says coming up to us and looking at the ring.

"Actually Daphne assisted me with this." Draco says and I look at him then to Daphne.

"How did you keep it a secret?" I ask in shock.

"It's easy with him threatening to kill me if I told you!" Daphne answers with a laugh. I laugh and lean against Draco.

"He wouldn't kill you because then he would have to deal with me." I say smirking.

"Oh, yes and you're _so_ terrifying." He says kissing my head.

"You don't think I could take you, do you?" I say turning around to look at him.

"It's not that you couldn't take me, love, I just would feel awful if I hurt you." Draco says casually.

"That sounds like a challenge." My cousin Theodore and a few others agreeing with him.

"You really going to make me duel my girlfriend, Theo?" Draco says looking at him then at me.

"Why not, Draco?" I ask with a smirk. "Are you scared that you might get beat by a Ravenclaw?"

"What? No!" Draco retaliates. "Oh alright."

A few minutes later the lot of us are outside in the snow getting ready to duel.

"Okay, you know the rules! No permanent jinxes, no Unforgivable Curses, first one to get your opponent down for more than a minute wins." Theodore says standing between us.

"I can't believe that we are doing this." Draco mutters taking his position.

"Stupefy!" I say catching him off guard giving him only seconds to block it. The spell flies off to the right as he blocks The Stunning Spell.

"Nice but slow, love." He says with his signature smirk.

"Everte Statum!" I say flicking my wrist in his direction. The spell hits him and he flies backward landing in the snow. "How was that, sweetheart?"

"You'll pay for that one." He growls at me but I see the humor in his eyes. "Flipendo!"

I get hit in the shoulder and flip back landing in snow. I rise to my feet quickly and use Fiery offensive spell that I learned last year. The fiery shapes fly at Draco but he blocks them with ease.

"Oh that was good, honey." Draco says after I try to hit him with it again. "Expelliarmus!" He shouts and my wand flies out of my hand and into his.

"Ugh!" I scream in frustration. Suddenly I feel an invisible rope slide around my waist and I am pulled forward.

"Gotcha!" Draco says catching me as I basically fell into his arms.

"Yes, you do." I say looking at him. I feel my wand in his hand and I quickly grab it and step back. "Avis!" I mutter and a flock of small birds fly out of the tip of my wand. "Oppugno!"

"No!" Draco shouts diving behind a tree to avoid getting hit by the birds. "Defodio!" He shouts and I block it easily and it hits a nearby tree leaving a deep gouge in the wood.

"Now, you will pay for that one, dear!" I say thinking of what spell to use next. "Incendio!"

"Aguamenti!" I hear him say and fire is let out leaving melted wet snow in its path. "Oh, that was good, love but I still beat you."

"Not for long, honey." I say in the same sweet tone he used.  
>"Sectumsempra!" He shouts suddenly and just barely misses me but it grazed my cheek. "Astoria, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking just reacting!"<p>

Out of a slight bit of my temper I use the Fiery offensive spell again. The shapes are bigger and fiercer as they fly through the air. Draco quickly blocks them and comes to me when I finish.

"I am so sorry." He says reaching to me.

"It's alright." I say hugging him.

"This may hurt a little." Draco says as he puts his wand close to the cut on my cheek. "Episkey!"

"Ugh!" I say as the cut turns really hot and then heals over with a rush of cold. Draco kisses where it was and put my head in the crock of his neck. "Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas, Astoria."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Awww! I loved writing this chapter! You have drama, humor and fluff! Reveiw please!<span>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

For the next two weeks of our Winter break, Draco and I spent every moment we could together. As I slowly wake up one morning, I hear the door open and shut but I don't move knowing it is Draco.

I feel his hand touch my back and he sits down on the edge of my bed. "Tori, you awake?"

"Mhmmm…" I moan slightly turning towards him.

"There's my baby." He says tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Morning." I say yawning. "What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty." He answers taking my hand. "Your family wants to say bye to you."

"Oh, alright." I say sitting up and looking at Draco fully for the first time. He looked so much better than he did when he told me he had to leave. He looks happier, healthier. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Draco says kissing my head.

I get up and pull on some sweatpants and a Ravenclaw hoodie. I quickly run downstairs to see my family standing around the front doors talking.

"Ah, Astoria, dear come give you Grandfather a hug." Grandfather says and I gladly return all the hugs, kisses and goodbyes.

"Astoria, hang on to Draco, he seems like a very good man for you." My Grandmother states before leaving.

"I don't think I would be able to let him go." I say and look to see Draco leaning against the stair rails above us. He winks at me and I smile in return.

After everyone left, I go upstairs and Draco and I spend majority of the day talking in my room.

"Hey, Tori?" Draco calls as I am finishing getting dressed.

"Yes?" I ask walking out in jeans, an off the shoulder sweater, and my hair falling down in natural waves.

"Tell me something no one knows about you." He says after starring at me for a few minutes.

"Why? You know everything about me, Draco." I say sitting beside him at the window.

"I know everything?" Draco says putting his arms around me.

"Well, there is one thing but…" I say looking down.

"What is it?" He asks putting his hand on my face making me look at him.

"I have a tattoo." I say looking in his eyes.

"Really? Where?" He asks clearly wondering where he hasn't seen me.

"Here." I say getting up and pulling the edge of my jeans down revealing the butterfly tattoo on my pelvic bone.

"Now, that's just hot." He says touching it and making me shiver at the contact. He stands and kisses me sweetly.

"Now, you know everything." I say kissing him deeper than before. He pulls me closer to him as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Aw! You two make such a perfect couple!" I hear Daphne say as she uses a magical camera to take our picture while kissing.

"Daphne!" I shout at her before taking off to catch her.

"You want the picture, Astoria?" She says teasing me by holding the camera up and running away.

"No, get back here." I yell before having Draco's arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"You are not going anywhere." He says in my ear and making me shiver.

"Oh, I'm not?" I say running my hands along his arms. "As long as that means you holding me forever then that's fine with me."

"I agree with you about that." He mutters against my skin before kissing my jaw line.

The rest of break was spent like this; the two of us perfectly content just being together. We board the Hogwarts Express together and again sit with Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle but this time no Pansy. We arrive at school to see fewer people than before; the war is getting worse. Classes are started and Draco and I have a few together but still remain inseparable. As I am sitting with him in DADA with Amycus Carrow, when Pansy come up to our table.

"Hi, Draco." She says in her ever so annoying voice. "How was you holidays?"

"Fine." Draco answers before turning to me. "What were you saying, love?"

"Oh, nothing just that some of the Slytherin girls have been looking at me funny but I'm going to use a spell that turns their hair into snakes to teach them not to mess with me." I say touching Draco's arm and watching Pansy for her reaction, first it was anger, then horror and now envy.

As she walks away we laugh together.

"That was brilliant, love!" Draco says tangling our fingers together and kissing my knuckles.

"I know! Did you see her face? It was priceless." I say still laughing.

Our days went by like this a lot. We would always be together for as long as possible. The next few Months flew by in a blur. We currently are a week away from our Easter break and I will be staying at school while Draco goes home for a week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short and went by fast but I am trying to a certain point without writing 20 chapters to get there. Be excited thought, the next chapter will be in Draco's POV and will be very dramatic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Draco's POV:**

"Bye, Tori." I say still holding Astoria as I wait to get on the Hogwarts Express at the last minute.

"Bye, Draco. I love you so much." She mutters trying to hold back the tears. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid to make You-Know-Who angry?"

"I promise." I say knowing her fear of not seeing me again. I have those same fears every time I leave her. "As soon as I can leave to see you, I will be here."

"No, be with your family for Easter. I'll be fine by myself." She says looking at me. Her green eyes always make me feel that I made the right choice by choosing to be with her.

"I love you, Tori." I say putting my forehead to hers.

"I love you too, Draco." She whispers as a tear falls down her cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." I say wiping the tear away and kissing her. "Bye, my love."

As she walks away, I feel as if I might not see her again for awhile.

"Blaise!" I shout catching him before he leaves to go back to school. "Watch after Astoria for me."

"Sure, man." Blaise answers and I turn to leave.

The ride back to London was excruciatingly long and dull. I wanted so badly to have Astoria with me as a comfort. My mind reels at what could happen to her while I'm gone leaving her in a school with three Death Eaters and dozens of Dementors. I can't even imagine what would happen to me if I lost her. She is my life now and I am grateful that my parents chose her to be mine.

I arrive at the Malfoy Manor within a few hours and I can feel the cruelness that has been going on here.

"Draco?" I hear my mother call from the sitting room and I go to her. "You're home!"

"Hello, Mother." I say as she gets up and kisses my head.

"Hello, Draco." My Aunt Bellatrix says from behind my mother.

"Hi, Aunt Bella." I say politely as possible.

"How's Astoria?" Mother asks as she sits back down.

"She's good but a little upset that I had to leave." I say.

"Oh, is she not going home for the Easter Holiday?"

"No, her parents went on a trip and Daphne is away with Marcus Flint." I answer hoping Astoria is alright.

"Ah, I see." Mother says. "Go unpack and wash up for dinner, dear."

"Yes, ma'am." I say leaving the room to quickly walk upstairs to my bedroom. I walk in to see everything still the same just a little neater due to the house elves. Every Slytherin artifacts, pictures, books, and various other things still where I left them.

I spend majority of my time in my room as the break went by. I would come out for meals and anything I was needed for but never enough to get in to a brawl with Father. One day as I was sitting in my room reading, Mother came in.

"Draco, we need help figuring if a boy the snatchers brought in is Harry Potter. Come along." She stated and I followed wondering what kind of idiot Potter was for being caught.

I walk into the drawing room to see Fenrir Greyback holding someone whose face is very swollen and disoriented. The other snatchers, Scabior and the other's name escaped me, holding Ron Weasley and Granger.

"Come, Draco, look to see if it is Potter." Mother says coldly.

"Well, is it him, Draco?" Father asks looking at me. "Look closer."

"I can't-I don't know for sure." I say avoiding eye contact with Greyback and Potter. Honestly, Potter isn't that bad just terribly annoying.

"Draco, if we are the ones to hand over Potter to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven and go back to normal." Father says gripping the back of my neck.

"Come, Draco, look closely." My Aunt Bella says coaxing me to kneel in front of Potter. I look at his face I know it is but can't make myself tell.

"I don't know." I say carefully standing back up. I start towards Mother when I hear the crack of someone apparating. I turn to see Blaise hold a frail Astoria beside him. "Astoria?"

I walk over to them and catch Astoria as she almost falls. She weakly looks up at me and I see small cuts along all of the skin showing, bruises starting to form, a few burn places, and the tear stains on her face.

"What happened?" I ask quickly.

"Pansy and her got in a fight and let's just say Pansy beat her. Draco, Astoria was Crucioed various times before I could do anything." Blaise answers.

"Draco, make the pain stop." Tori mumbles in a groan of pain.

"I will, I promise." I say holding her closer. "Blaise, go kill Pansy for me."

"Will do." He says before leaving.

I carry her over to the fireplace by Mother and held her against me.

"Draco, is it Potter?" Aunt Bella demanded.

"I don't know." I say coldly.

"What about them? Is that Granger and Weasley?"

"I…maybe…yeah." I say just wanting this to be over. I stand still and hold Astoria close as all chaos breaks out about a sword. My aunt goes mad when the snatchers reply and ordered Weasley and Potter to be taken to the cellar by me.

"Bella, he is too worried about Astoria to-" Mother said defending me.

"Be quiet, Cissy!" Bella shrieked in frustration. "If Draco was smart he would realize that she is weak!"

"Don't you dare say that about her!" I say carefully pushing Astoria behind me and she clutched onto me back.

"How dare you scream at me, boy!" Aunt Bella shrieked as her wand let out a stream of fire that she whipped towards Astoria.

"No!" I say letting the spell fly off my wand as I protectively stepped in front of Astoria. I reached behind me to steady her as I felt her grow weaker.

"I will deal with her later!" Bella screamed madly. "Leave the Mudblood!"

I keep Astoria behind me as Bellatrix tortures Granger. I hear Astoria whimper as Crucio is muttered and the screams fill the room. I find myself cringe as I watch it take place.

"Oh, Merlin! It hurts!" Astoria cries and I turn to help her stand up better. She clutches to me and puts her face against my neck as I wrap my arms around her and put my face in her hair. She smells of blood and roses, which she always smells of. She sobs as I feel tears sting my eyes as I feel how weak she is.

"Crucio!" Bella cries and the screaming sounds again. Astoria's body goes ridged and then she starts shaking slightly. I see a gleam of a knife digging into Granger's arm and the scream gets worse. I pull Astoria closer and I put my face back in her hair trying to hide my guilt of letting this happen.

After a while, Potter and Weasley run in the room. Weasley looks like he might kill someone and then chaos breaks loose again. Spells fly around the room and I am knocked off my feet. I quickly manage to take more of the fall and keep Astoria from getting hurt. I watch as Bella has Granger by the hair with a knife at her throat when a peculiar grinding noise sounds from above. I see Dobby, my old house elf loosening the chandelier and letting it fall. I quick turn to block the glass from hitting Astoria. I see Potter, Weasley and Granger Disapparate with Dobby as Bella's knife flies through the air and is gone.

"Draco, take Astoria to your room before the Dark Lord gets here and take care of her. I'll come with a potion later." Mother says as I pick Astoria up and walk quickly to my room.

I lay her on my bed and look at her. My heart clinches as I see her with dozens of cuts, bruises and she looks so weak. Her robes are wet with blood and sweat.

"Tori, love, can you hear me?" I say pushing her hair back.

"Draco…?" She moans and winces as she moves. "I'm sorry…I needed you…"

"I'm glad you came to me." I say as I carefully try to take her Ravenclaw robe off. "Try to just breathe and let me move you. If I hurt you tell me."

"Okay." She mutters and sucks in a breath in I pull her up to take the sweater off.

"I'm sorry, baby, I know it hurts." I apologize as I carefully lay her back down. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"My back and sides." She answers before letting out a cry of pain as I help her sit up.

"Okay. I'm going to take your shirt off and look, alright?" I say and then Mother walks in.

"Alright, Astoria drink this and I will look at where it hurts." Mother states as I take the goblet and help Tori drink.

"She says it hurts in her back and sides the most." I say as I watch Astoria drink.

"Okay, when she finishes the potion I' m going to have you help her stand so I can look." Mother says giving me a look of remorse as I try to be strong.

"Alright, she's done." I say carefully helping Astoria stand. For the first time I notice how much blood she has lost.

Mother gently rips the soaked shirt down the middle and gasp as she sees what I can't bare to look. I suck in a breath and see that her back is cut in zigzag like cuts and bruised terribly.

After hours of working on healing in every way we know possible, I finally lay Astoria on now clean sheets and let her sleep with my arms around her. I watch her sleep as she is wearing one of my shirts, in my bed and can't help but hope that we will be like this in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter! I loved being able to show Draco's feelings and emotions. Should I do more in his point of view? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Astoria's POV :

_"Do you honestly believe that _my_ Draco loves you?" Pansy's horrid voice shrieks. "I mean look at you! You are weak! Not even a Slytherin!" _

_My entire body feels as if it is on fire as I lay on the cold stone floor of the dungeons. My back has been Sectumsempraed, I have been Crucioed multiple times, and Pansy has me utterly defeated as I lay here._

_"Had enough, Greengrass?" Pansy says coldly. "Answer me! Crucio!" She screams and kicks me in side as the pain takes over and I let out a cry._

_"Draco is mine!" She chants in between hurting me. "Crucio!"_

I feel every ounce of the pain as I wake to find myself in an unfamiliar room covered in Slytherin colors. I let myself calm down realizing it was a dream. I slowly start to sit up and feel the pain everywhere again. I grit my teeth and swing my legs over the bed and let my feet touch the grey carpet.

"Ah!" I cry out as I try to stand and walk. My knees buckle and start to fall when I feel someone's arms catch me.

"I got you." Draco says as I look up at him. His blue eyes lock on mine as he picks me up. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." I say as he sits me on the bed and I notice that hair is slightly wet and he's only wearing pants. I look down trying to hide my face and trying not to stare.

"Tori, I know you better than that." He says pushing the hair from my face and making me look at him.

"I'm- I'm fine." I say stumbling over my words. His eyes catch mine and I melt. "Alright! I'm in pain and feel really weak."

"Is that all?" He questions.

"Yes." I say as he tangles our fingers together. "Thank you for taking care of me, Draco."

"It's my job, Tori." He says kissing my head.

"No, it's not. You didn't have to take care of me." I say not meeting his eyes.

"Did you think I would let you suffer? Or worse?" Draco says as my hair falls down to curtain my face.

"No, I just thought you might tell Blaise to take me to St. Mungo's." I say still shying away from him and lay down against the pillows and cover my face. Pansy's voice screams that he doesn't love me in my head and try to hold back the tears.

"Astoria Catherine Greengrass!" He says sternly before trying to uncover my face but I wont let him. "First of all: how dare you even think that! Second of all: I love way too much not to take care of my future wife!"

"But I'm nothing compared to other girls you could have…" I ask letting the tears flow.

"But I wouldn't want anyone else…" He says concerned and I feel him lay down beside me and I can't make myself look at him.

_"Why would he want you? You're nothing but a waste of Pureblood genes! You're not even close to being pretty or even Dray's type!" I hear Pansy scream at me in my head._

"Pansy said that I'm not-"

"Oh, Tori, don't you dare believe a word Pansy says." Draco says looking at me and I try to stop my tears from flowing.

"But she says that you love her and that she knows everything about you…" I say chocking on the words.

"Sweetheart, she knows nothing if she can't see that I'm in love with you." He says reaching for me and I finally look at him.

"Draco, I'm nothing compared to any of the Slytherin girls…I'm not as pretty as Pansy, or as cunning as Millicent or as perfect as Tracey…I'm just a boring Ravenclaw who has nothing special…" I say through my sobs and cover my face again.

"Astoria, stop it. Look at me, baby." Draco says uncovering my face and gently pulling me closer to him. "You, Astoria Greengrass are much more beautiful than Pansy, much smarter and witty than Millicent, and you are perfect to me. I will admit that when we first heard of our arranged marriage, I didn't like the fact that you are a Ravenclaw but now I wouldn't change a single thing about you. I love you. No one else will ever compare to you."

I watch him as he leans down to kiss me and I pull him closer as our lips touch. His arms slide around me and I put my arms around his neck as and my fingers immediately go to his hair. I relax as he pulls away to kiss all over my face and neck.

"I love you, Tori." He mutters against my neck and just holds me close.

"I love you too, Draco." I reply laying my head on his bare chest.

"I thought I was going to lose you when I saw how bad you were." He says putting his face in my hair and holding me tighter and I can feel the pain in his voice.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it due to so much pain. Oh Merlin, it hurt so bad, Draco." I say blinking back tears.

"I know, love. Trust me, you will _never_ feel that kind of pain again as long as I'm alive." He says kissing my shoulder.

"She wouldn't stop. They tried to make her but she was mad and thought I deserved it for stealing you." I say shuddering as I remember it all.

"You didn't deserve it, honey." Draco says pulling back to look at me. "Are you hungry, Tori?"

"A little." I say looking up at him. "But I don't have any clothes to leave your room."

"Mother went last night and got some of your things." He replies and gets up to show me. "Do you want me to go get her to help you or will you let me?"

"I guess you can." I say wondering what Mother would say of this. After helping me put on some sweatpants and one of his Quidditch sweatshirts he kissed me.

"Hang on." He says moving to pull on a t-shirt himself. "Okay, you want me to carry you?"

"Yes." I answer remembering the pain I felt just trying to stand.

"Ready?" He asks and helps me stand and I put my arms around his neck before he carefully picks me up bridal style. "Tell me if I hurt you at all."

"You won't hurt me, Draco." I say watching where he was taking me. He carried me downstairs and along a corridor to the kitchen.

"Here we are." Draco mutters and carefully sits me at the table. "What do you want?"

"I don't care." I say.

"I know what you want." He says kissing my cheek and going to make it.

"Oh and what is it I want?" I ask watching him.

"It's a surprise!" He answers winking at me.

"No fair, Draco." I say pouting at him.

"All is fair in love and war, sweetheart." He says and I watch him as he finishes. "Here you go."

"Oh, you remembered my favorite!" I say looking at the plate of loaded waffles with fruit and whip cream.

"Of course I did!" Draco says dipping his finger in the whip cream and then touching my nose.

"Hey!" I say and he leans down to kiss it off my nose before sitting down beside me.

"Ah, there you two are." Narcissa Malfoy says entering the room. "How are you feeling, Astoria?"

"Better but I can barely move." I answer after swallowing. Draco's arms slide around me and he steals a strawberry as he kisses my cheek. "Such a Slytherin." I mutter to him.

"Yes, but you love me." He says chuckling.

"Maybe a little too much." I say teasing him.

"I know I love you more." He says and I lean back into his chest.

"I don't know about that." I answer kissing his cheek.

"It's going to be hard to separate you when you two are married, isn't it?" Mrs. Malfoy says smiling at us.

"You don't get me without her." Draco says nuzzling my neck.

"I'm not letting him leave me again." I say relaxing against him. All the horrid things that happened the day before left my mind as I sit here in the arms of the one who loves me.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! Fluffy, I know but terribly cute, yeah? Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

******Chapter 12**

**Draco's POV:**

Astoria and I stayed together as much as possible through out the next few days. My mind filled with guilt and anger whenever I did leave her alone. How could have I been so stupid to leave her alone and vulnerable with Pansy already mad at her?

"Draco, what's wrong?" Astoria asks bringing me back to reality.

"Nothing, love." I reply watching her as she is sitting by the window in one of my Holy Head Harpies sweatshirts.

"I know you better than that, Draco. Now, tell me." She says and I walk over to her. She locks eyes with me and I resolve.

"Well, I keep thinking of how stupid I was for leaving you when Pansy was already mad at us. I feel so guilty about leaving you unprotected." I tell her as I pick her up, sit down and she lies against me in my lap.

"Draco, it wasn't your fault that she hurt me." She says looking up at me.

"But she hurt you because she's jealous that I'm with you." I say.

"Yes, but she expects me to give you up since she has threatened me. She is not ever going to make me give you up." Astoria says laying her head on my chest.

"Good because if you broke up with me I don't what I'd do." I say kissing her head.

We spent the rest of the day talking, kissing and never being away from each other for very long. I gently pick her up, carefully trying not to wake her and put her in the bed. I cover her up and hear a knock on my door.

"Draco, we want to speak with you." Mother said quietly and followed her to the family library to see Father and Aunt Bella standing there.

"Draco, we want to talk to you about the other day with Potter. The second you saw Astoria was hurt you went to her and was very protective of her. Why is that, dear?" Mother asked carefully.

"What did you want me to do? Let her suffer? No! I love her and will never let a single person harm her as long as I'm alive. And if you're going to tell me the Dark Lord is more important than she, you won't like my response." I say watching each of their responses. Aunt Bella's portrayed shock, Mother's pride, and Father's is mixture of happiness and shame.

"I can honestly say, I'm very proud of that response." Father states. "Draco, Astoria should mean everything for you. I see how you have changed this year; she has made you be a better man. I was that way with your mother but I eventually made a wrong choice and I am ashamed of choosing the Dark Lord over her." Father finished and I see Mother wipe a tear away.

"Draco, don't listen to him. You bring pride to your family by having that Dark Mark. The girl means nothing." Aunt Bella says coldly.

"So, love means nothing to you, Aunt Bella?" I ask thinking of her husband, my Uncle Rodolphus who had died in an incident in July.

"Well, the Dark Lord comes first to me." She answers.

"What about Uncle Rodolphus? You never loved him?" I ask.

"I-I never said that." She says breaking her stern looks.

"But when he died you just thought nothing?"

"No, I went to the Dark Lord and forgot about him with more work."

"Oh, so the Dark Lord _loves_ you? _He_ spent countless hours talking, holding, and caring for you? _He_ loved you for years even through Azkaban? _He_ told you that he wanted kids with you?" I question knowing exactly where it hurt her.

"How dare you!" She screams at me but I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Uncle Rodolphus told me that he wanted a boy to teach Quidditch to and a girl that would look just like you." I say remembering this conversation from when I was little.

"Don't you tell me what my Rod wanted!" She shrieked.

"Oh he's yours now?" I say with a glare.

"Yes he is!" She says standing.

"But you love the Dark Lord more?" I say after a few minutes of bitter silence.

"No!" She shrieks falling to her knees in tears. "I love Rod so much more! He meant everything to me and now he's gone!"

I watch my Aunt sob as Mother tries to calm her.

"I'm sorry that I said that love means nothing. Rod was the only thing that kept me sane." Bella says as she walks by me to leave and I nod in response.

"Astoria has changed our family into what it should be…" Mother says looking between Father and I. "I'm glad we chose her for you, Draco."

"I am too." I say before hearing a scream that made my body get chills. "Tori…" I whisper before running towards my room.

I run in to see her sitting in bed with a terrified look on her face. Tears were streaming down her face and I went to her.

"Tori, baby, what is it?" I ask approaching her. She reached out to me and lean down to pick her up.

"Nightmare." She says as I sit down with her in my arms. Her entire body is shaking and she is freezing. "You weren't here and it scared me…"

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." I say holding her closer. "You know I will always come when you need me.

"Promise?" She asks lifting her head to look at me.

"I promise." I say kissing her head.

"Draco, can I tell you something else that scares me?" She says and I feel her hands slightly tremble.

"Of course, love." I say watching her.

"With the war getting worse, I am terrified that you-we might not be able to get married." She says putting her face against my chest.

"You're scared of loosing me?" I ask and she nods in response. "Oh, Tori, that scares me too but I swear when this is all over we _will_ be together."

"We better be." She says looking up at me. "When do you want to get married?"

"I don't know. That's your choice." I say seeing that she has calmed down some.

"I like a winter wedding." She says.

"Okay, then I vote having a January wedding." I reply rubbing her back.

"And why is that?"

"If we get married in January, it would be a new year for us." I say looking at her and seeing her smile made me feel better..

"How about January 8th?" She asks as she sits on one elbow but still against me. I see that she is much happier than she was a few minutes ago.

"Sounds good to me. What about colors?" I ask playing along with her.

"Mhmm…green and silver." Astoria answers and I laugh.

"Don't say that just for me."

"I've grown quite fond of those colors." She says motioning to the room.

"Want to know my favorite green?" I ask locking eyes with her and she nods. "The same color as your eyes."

"Aw." She moans before our lips connect passionately. I reach around her to pull her closer and she settles against me.

"I love you…" I whisper against her neck as I kiss it in her favorite spot.

"I love you too…" She says and we snog more. We end up making love for the first time that night. She eventually falls asleep against my chest and I hold her close hoping to be like this in a year.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a little all over the place but still sweet in the end. About the whole Bellatrix and Rodolphus thing, I personally find their relationship interesting like DracoAstoria and Lucius/Narcissa. Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Astoria's POV:

I awake to find myself covered by the silky sheets but with no Draco holding me. I sit up and remember the night before.

_Our bodies tangled together as we made love for the first time. His arms around me as he kissed every inch of my body. We expressed our love in a new and exciting ways._

I sat there a minute smiling before getting up and taking a shower. I step out and look over my body to see the various hickies from the night before. The major things I notice for the first time are the scars from the Pansy accident. I have one that goes down my side and runs to my back before breaking into zigzag lines that are slightly pink. I keep looking to see various little burn scars around my sides and a few scars that look like small cuts on my legs. I stand there in shock as my mind tries to wrap around what I look like now.

"Oh, Astoria there you are." Narcissa Malfoy's voice says bringing me out of my trance.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I-I am sorry." I say quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself.

"It's alright, dear." She replies smiling. "Is this the first time you've seen your scars?"

"Well, I suppose so, I honestly didn't think they were that bad before." I say trying to pull on some Muggle skinny jeans and a cute lacey shirt with a sweater on top.

"I gave you as much Dittany as I could but you had been bleeding for quite sometime so, it didn't heal all the scars. I could give you more but that may weaken you." She says looking at me.

"No, I understand. It's just a shock because I can still see what made these exact scars." I say as pull up my shirt to look again.

"I see, my dear." Mrs. Malfoy replies. "Do you mind coming with me so I can brush your hair out, Astoria?"

"No, I would like that." I answer and follow her to her bedroom and then a magnificent bathroom.

"Sit, dear." She says and I sit on a stool in front of a beautiful vanity. Immediately I start looking around seeing fine make-up, perfumes, and jewels.

"You have an amazing bathroom and home, Mrs. Malfoy." I comment politely.

"Thank you, dear. Please, call me Narcissa. You are practically family now." She says taking a hand brush and carefully brushing my dark blonde hair.

"Cissy, are you in here?" The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange rings out and I try to suppress the shiver climbing up my spine with unsuccessful results.

"In the bathroom, Bella." Mrs. Malfoy calls

"Oh, hello, Astoria." Bellatrix says to me once seeing me.

"H-hello, Mrs. Lestrange." I say politely.

"There's no reason for you to be afraid of me. Draco set me straight the other day and I can honestly say I am proud that you have changed him." Bellatrix replies with a gentle pat on my shoulder.

"I didn't change him, I just made him realize what's important." I say.

"Astoria, you my dear helped this family." Mrs. Malfoy says finishing brushing my hair. "Do you mind if I braid it?"

"Please do." I answer wishing my mother still did this.

"As you can imagine, Draco never lets me do this." Mrs. Malfoy says and we all laugh.

"Astoria, out of curiosity, the other day when you came what had happened to you?" Bellatrix asked carefully. "You don't have to tell us if it hurts too much."

"No, it's fine." I say ready to finally tell someone the whole story. "Well, I was walking up the grand staircase going to Ravenclaw tower to get some sleep when Pansy Parkinson started picking on me yet again. For the past few months she has been mad at me for being with Draco. She has always disliked me but now she hates. She started just yelling at me about how I am not good enough for Draco but then I hit her with Flipendo. She really got mad then, she hit me with Cruciatus Curse and then Sectumsempra. It was agony but she wouldn't stop. She basically threw me down the stairs and then busted a window above me. All this and she kept yelling at me about Draco and how I-I am fool for believing he loves me."

"Oh, Astoria my dear." Mrs. Malfoy and her sister hug me as I wipe away my tears.

"I can't believe that she got away with that." Mrs. Malfoy says.

"I can't believe you are alive after all that." Bellatrix says looking at me.

"Neither can I." Draco's voice said and I look in the mirror to see him leaning against the door jamb. "And then again it shows how strong my girl is."

"I kept muttering to Blaise that he had to take me here even if he didn't want to help me. My mind kept screaming that I had to see him one last time." I say tearfully turning around to face him.

"But I wasn't going to let you slip from me that quickly. Especially if we haven't gotten to be married yet." He says watching me and then coming to kneel in front of me. "I love you way too much to let you go easily."

"Then don't you dare ever hurt me." I say looking at him as he takes my hands.

"I would never." He says leaning into kiss me and then resting his forehead on mine.

"Good." I say standing with him and he hugs me.

"I'll let you ladies talk more while I go shower." Draco says kissing my head before leaving.

"You really love him don't you?" Bellatrix asks as I sit back down.

"Yes, I do. Maybe even more than he knows." I say.

After a few hours of talking to my future Mother-in-law and Aunt, I went around the house trying to find Draco. I found myself in a nice living room with a grand piano that caught my attention. I walked over to it and played a few keys before actually sitting down to play.

The lessons Mother had me take as a child flowed back to me as i played. All the thoughts of fear, doubt, sadness, and self conscience fell off me when I play. My mind wandered to Draco as I kept playing.

"I never knew you could play." Draco says as I finish the last few notes.

"Mother made me take lessons when I was little." I say turning to see him coming to sit beside me.

"Mother said if she ever had a girl she would want to teach her but she had me instead." He replies.

"Lucky her." I say with a smirk.

"Oh now you're in trouble." He says getting up to chase me around the house. When he finally catches me we are in his room. "Still in trouble, love."

"Oh and what are you going to do to me, Draco?" I ask turning around to wrap my arms around his neck while standing on my toes against him.

"I think you know." He says leaning his head down to me.

"I don't think I do." I say inching closer to him.

"Oh you don't?" He asks sliding his hand up the back of my shirt.

"No, you're going to have to show me." I say barely touching his lips with mine.

"Gladly." He says before crashing his lips on mine. His hands are up my shirt and I lean back as he takes it off. I grab at his shirt and he pulls it off and starts kissing my neck.

After a few hours of making love for the second time, we are lying in his bed wrapped up in each others arms.

"I think I've learned my lesson." I say as I start kissing up his chest and neck and then finally his lips.

"I don't think you have, my love." He says rolling us over so he is leaning over me. He starts kissing my head, face and then my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." I reply as he kisses me more.

"You know how you said you are afraid that we want get married?"

"Yes."

"What if we make an Unbreakable Vow to each other?"

"You would do that?" I ask shocked that he suggested this.

"Yes, I would." He says kissing my lips gently. "The only thing is if you want your engagement and wedding ring."

"You have both of them?" I ask making him stop kissing my neck and look at me.

"Yes." He answers. "What do you say?"

"Yes!" I say kissing him.

"Let's go then." He says and we both get up to put on clothes. We run downstairs and find his family sitting together. "We want to make the Unbreakable Vow to each other."

"What for Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy says getting up.

"We both are scared that we may not get the chance to ever get married so, this would be the next best thing." Draco says in a rush waiting to get the right response.

"Narcissa, we did this when we were young. Let's give them the same type of support our families gve us." Lucius Malfoy says putting his arms around his.

"Alright." She says. "Grasp hands."

We do as we are told and three wands come out to bind us with the thick fiery chains that will make us husband and wife.

"Do you two, Draco and Astoria vow to be husband and wife?" Narcissa says.

"I do." Draco and I say together.

"Do you two vow to live through everything together?" Bellatrix says.

"I do." We say.

"Do the two of you vow to love each other for the rest of your lives?" Lucius Malfoy says.

"I do." We say together and Draco pulls out a box with three rings in it.

"Oh Draco…" I gasp as he slides off my promise ring to replace it with my engagement and wedding ring.

"I love you, Astoria Catherine Malfoy." He says as I slip his wedding band on.

"I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy." I say before he kisses me.

* * *

><p><strong>AW! I felt like they should have each other now! Ring pictures are on my profile! Review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Astoria's POV:

I wake up the next morning with my head on Draco's chest and his arm wrapped around my waist. I look up to see that he is still asleep and I quickly decide to get up. I carefully lift his arm and pull myself up and out of the bed. I walk around the bed to the bathroom and quietly shut the door.

I take a long shower and get out looking if the scars had gotten better. The first thing I notice is the hickies everywhere and I quickly fix this with a flick of my wand. The scars still were red and looked raged like Pansy had taken a knife and did this by hand.

_You aren't even pretty! Draco probably thinks you're hideous!_ Pansy voice shrieks in my head and I let a tear slide down my face when a familiar warm touch catches it.

"What's wrong, love?" Draco asks pulling me into his arms.

"Look at these scars, Draco! They're horrid looking!" I cry resting my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Tori, they aren't that bad." They make you who you are." He says kissing my shoulder. "They show that you are stronger than Pansy, better than her!"

"Really?" I ask looking at him.

"Yes, really." He answers kissing me deeply. "Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Morning, Mr. Malfoy." I say smiling at him.

"There's my girl." Draco says hugging me. "I'm going to shower and then we'll talk more."

"Okay." I say letting him go before trying to figure out what to wear. I see a shirt that Mother gave me and I suddenly remember we haven't told my family of Draco and I's "marriage."

I quickly grab my favorite jeans and shirt; I pull them on before brushing out my hair. I let my hair fall down in its natural waves as Draco's arms slide around my waist.

"Hi, beautiful." He says in my ear and I turn to look at him. His pale blonde hair is still wet and dripping onto his bare, muscular chest.

"Hey, handsome." I say kissing him and resting my forehead against his. "You do know we have to tell my family about us?"

"I know." He answers pulling me against him and I have to stand on my toes to stay eyelevel.

"Why don't we just go today and get it over with?" I suggest putting my hands on his chest and slowly moving them to his face.

"Tori, I wanted to relax all day with you right here." He says squeezing my waist gently.

"Please, Draco." I beg giving him the puppy dog look.

"Oh, Tori you know I hate that face." He replies and I quickly kiss him.

"Please." I pout still kissing him; I can almost feel him weaken.

"Alright." He groans and I hug him. "But you owe me."

"Don't worry I'll repay you." I say before just barely kissing his neck.

"Now, what should I wear?" He asks and I go find his clothes. I grab the one of few dark pair of jeans he has and a nice long sleeve shirt.

We quickly get ready and go downstairs to the kitchen.

"There they are." Bellatrix says as we enter.

"Good morning." I reply as Draco hands me my coffee.

We eat in silence and Draco goes to find his parents to tell them we will be gone all day.

"Where are you two?" Bellatrix asks.

"To tell the in-laws." Draco groans as he walks back in with our cloaks and wands.

"You sound like your father." She says with a laugh.

"Oh can't you tell he is so excited!" I say as he helps me into my cloak and hands me my wand.

"Can we just get this over with?" He says with a smirk and I laugh taking his hand.

We disaparate from the familiar, now cozy, Malfoy Manor to the dark, dreary and old Greengrass Estate.

"You know I much rather be at your home then here. I hate it here; they all treat me as if I'm adopted and was forced upon them." I say as we slid through the gate and walk up the drive to the front door.

"I know it's hard but maybe they will be happy for us." Draco says tangling our fingers together and kissing my knuckles.

"Yeah, when they say that will be when your Uncle Rodolphus will come back to life." I say and his lovely, rare laugh floods my ears.

"That was cruel but funny. I knew I loved you for the right reasons." He says kissing my head.

"Password?" The obnoxious dragon door knocker says as I reach for it.

"Puritas est potentia." I say with a roll of my eyes. "I didn't come up with it."

"I didn't think so." Draco says as we walk in the door.

"Make sure to stick close because we never know what they might do." I whisper to him as we put our cloaks up.

"I won't leave your side." He replies taking my hand and I lead the way through my home.

We walk through the parlor, kitchen and library before going to the sitting area. As we walk by the grand piano, I run my fingers over the keys smiling as I hear the notes play out. I look up to Draco and he kisses my head and we continue the search for my family.

"Astoria?" The voice of my father rings out and I turn to see him sitting on the couch with Mother.

"Hello, Father, Mother." I say as I walk to them. Father stands and kisses my head and Mother just stays sitting and nods at me.

"Hello, Draco." Mother says as I step back beside Draco.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, always a pleasure to see you." Draco says as he takes my hand we sit on the couch across from them.

"Tori!" Daphne's voice squeals as she runs to hug me. "I heard about what Pansy did. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now." I say hugging her. "Draco took good care of me."

"He better have." Daph says.

"What is it that Pansy did to you that made Draco care for you, Astoria?" Mother says in a bored tone.

"You didn't tell them?" Draco hissed at Daphne.

"Mother, Pansy tortured me at school a few weeks ago." I say sitting down between Draco and my sister.

"Why did she do that?"

"She is jealous of me being with Draco." I answer and see that Draco has his hand in a fist in annoyance.

"Ah. I'm assuming she just used the Cruciatus Curse a few times and you showed your weakness and made Draco care for you." Mother says and I feel Draco flinch. "I feel that I should apologize for her weakness, Draco."

"I don't want an apology, Mrs. Greengrass. I can't believe that you feel no concern as to if your daughter is hurt at all." Draco says and I put my hand on his as a warning.

"Master Greengrass, the Malfoy elders and Mrs. Lestrange here to see you." A house elf says and my in-laws walk in.

"Oh, Narcissa, Lucius and Bella please come in." Mother says being the perfect hostess.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Narcissa says taking the seat that Daphne was in before, Lucius stood behind her and Bellatrix sits on the arm of the couch beside Draco.

"Would you three like anything to drink?" Mother asks in her sweet voice that makes my skin crawl.

"No, dear. We just came to be here for Draco and Astoria." Narcissa says putting her hand on mine and I feel that I finally have the support I have always wanted.  
>"Oh." Mother says dumbfounded.<p>

"As I was saying, Mrs. Greengrass," Draco says putting his hand through mine. "You are more concerned of how your daughter showed 'weakness' but not if she is hurt."  
>"Well, she doesn't seem to be hurt so, I don't think that she was tortured that horridly." Mother says and I put my hand on Draco's leg warning him not to retaliate.<p>

"Mother, I have had time to heal." I say carefully. "And if you must know, I was hurt worse than you can imagine."

"Oh, please Astoria, must you always be so dramatic." Mother replies acting as if she was bored.

"I have the scars to prove it." I say standing and lifting my shirt to show her.

"Oh, Tor…" Daphne gasps.

"Oh my…" Father mutters.

"Astoria Catherine Greengrass! How dare you act so rude when we have guest!" Mother exclaims and I turn around to see she has no sympathy towards my scars or the fact I was tortured.

"Malfoy!" I shriek finally letting my anger spill. "I am no longer a Greengrass! Nor will I ever be again!"

"You two aren't married yet." Mother replies and I see the fear in her eyes from my outburst.

"Wrong." I say holding my hand out to her and she stares at my rings in shock.

"When? Where? Why?" She mutters.

"When; yesterday after noon. Where; at home in the Malfoy Manor." I say.

"And why; because we are to scared that we won't ever get to be married with the war continuing outside." Draco says standing and putting his arm around me.

"But…" Mother says but sits back down in defeat.

"I'm sorry that I didn't ask for your approval but you had already said that we are to be married." I say looking at both of my parents. Father nods in approval, whereas Mother just glares at me.

"And if everything turns out perfect after the war, then if Astoria wants it we will have a proper wedding." Draco says and I look at him as he winks at me.

"But I'm sure you two have already ruined everything by consummating this _fake_ marriage!" Mother say standing and getting in my face. "You never could do anything the proper way! Not once have you cared for our family to do anything right!"

Draco pulls me back as Mother draws her wand. I stand rigid as Bellatrix and Narcissa stroke my hair in comfort. I watch as Draco and his father stand in front of me.

"You will not hurt her in any way!" Draco says coldly and I watch as his eyes are dark blue in anger.

"Oh calm down, Draco. I would never hurt her." Mother says and then I am sent flying backwards in a flash. I land on the hard wood floor with a thud. I look up to see Narcissa leaning down beside me to help me.

"That's it!" I say rushing to get my wand from the floor and rush up to face Mother. "I've had enough of your criticism from you. You never, not once cared for me since I was born! And when I was sorted in Ravenclaw, you wouldn't speak to me for almost six months! You think I am nothing compared to Daphne and you know what? I will not stand for it anymore!"

My head is pounding in tune with my hammering heart. My wand is letting out small streams of fire as my anger is still flowing through me. Mother is just standing there with her chin up but I see the fear glowing in her green eyes.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Mother eventually yells regaining her confidence. She lifts her wand and strikes it at an angle in front of me. I suddenly feel the sting of a cut slicing my cheek.

I hiss in pain and anger as she steps closer to me. I

lift my wand flourishing the fiery whips to slightly touch her without much harm but enough to warn her.

"You will no longer be a child of mine. You are officially out of the will and will not receive your inheritance when the time comes. You never deserved the name of Greengrass. You are a disgrace to us!" Mother cries with her wand at my chin.

"Elizabeth, you are wrong." Father says grabbing Mother by the shoulders. "She gives my family name everything it deserves. She is a very talented, determined, strong, intelligent witch. She will receive every bit of the inheritance that _I_ give her. Astoria, I am truly proud to call you my daughter."

"Thank you, Father." I say as he kisses my head.

"Now, go and enjoy your time with your new family." He says. "All of your things have been sent to the Manor. And Draco, I expect that you will take good care of my daughter."

"Of course, sir. I will not let a single thing happen to her." Draco replies stepping up to put his arm around me.

"Good. I will write to you soon, Astoria." Father says before we disaparate to the Malfoy Manor.

As we walk in, I break down with the realization of today's events. I sob into Draco's chest in a mixture of emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing like family drama! REVIEW!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Astoria's POV:

My eyes hurt immediately when I opened them to the sunlit room. I grab for the blankets to cover my face and hear the sweet laugh of my Draco.

"Morning, love." He says crawling under the blankets with me.

"Morning." I yawn putting my face against his bare chest.

"You do know we have to get up to go back to school?" He says kissing my head and wrapping arms around me.

"Mmmm…I never realized how comfortable your bed was until now." I say not wanting to ever move from his arms.

"I think it's _our_ bed now." Draco says before kissing my deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready." I say after a few minutes and sliding out of bed. I walk around to the bathroom while pulling off my shirt and tossing at him.

"Oh no you don't!" He says grabbing my waist from behind. He starts kissing my neck and I moan as he bites down gently.

"Oh stop teasing." I say dragging him in the shower with me.

After a few hours, Draco and I are saying our goodbyes to the family.

"Astoria, you be careful at school. I know I will miss having y0u here." Narcissa says hugging me.

"Oh I will miss you too!" I say hugging her and Bellatrix.

"You tell us if Draco does anything to hurt you." Lucius says with a smile.

"Yes, sir." I answer with a laugh.

"Alright, ready Tori?" Draco asks taking my hand. I nod and we disaparate to King's Cross Station.

We walk to Platform 9¾ and then to a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. We sit mostly in silence for the train ride. As we arrived at school I see Pansy Parkinson walking to me.

"Well, if the little brat didn't live I would be the one hanging off Draco's arm." She sneers to Tracey Davis.

"Actually, if you had killed her neither of us would be here." Draco says stepping in front of me. "Because I would have murdered you and then myself. I wouldn't dare live without her."

"Oh please, Draco. She's nothing! I mean look at her-"

"She's beautiful, talented and my wife! Now, Parkinson you wouldn't want to defile the Malfoy name, would you?" Draco says pulling me into his arms. My fingers were trembling and I couldn't remember anything other than what she did to me.

"Wife?" Pansy shrieks.

"Yes, Astoria is my wife." Draco says simply and we go and sit to eat together.

The rest of the month flew by. Draco and I stayed together as much as possible and we never let a day pass without telling each other we love one another. On May 2nd the entire school was called into the Great Hall and stood in House groups. Snape and the Carrow twins stood at the front of the room to announce that Harry Potter has been spotted in Hogsmeade.

"Now, if anyone student or staff has any information I ask you to step forward…now." Snape says walking through the Hall looking at each House. As we all hear a footstep taken we all turn around to see Harry Potter.

"It seems despite your exhaustion and defensive strategy, you have a serious issue, Headmaster." Harry says as the Great Hall doors open and reveal the Order. "How dare you stand there tonight! Tell them how you looked him in the eye and killed him! How you killed the man who trusted you and then killed him!"

Snap raised his wand to attack but Professor McGonagall stepped forward and used the fiery defense spell against Snape. He blocks all of the hits of fire before disapparating out the window. Cheers erupted and Draco finds me through the crowd and takes my hand in his.

All goes quiet as we all see Potter stumble to the floor. Chills run up my spine as screams erupt the room.

_"I know some of you will want to fight."_ A cold voice says in my ears and I clinch my head as if the voice burns with venom. _"Some of you might even think that to fight is wise but this is wrong. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."_

Everyone stands with scared, shocked faces in silence.

"What are you waiting for? Someone grab him!" Pansy Parkinson says breaking the eerie silence.

Various people that I recognize step up and defend Potter. Filch comes running in yelling that students are out of their common rooms.

"They are supposed to be here, you blithering idiot. It seems that your arrival is most opportune. If you will escort the Slytherin house to the dungeons." McGonagall says as I grab Draco's arm.

"Draco, no! Don't leave!" I say desperately turning to him.

"I will be back to get you as soon as I can." He says kissing me before leaving with his house.

This is when all hell breaks lose. Everyone starts scrambling to gather their things or to evacuate from here. I ran to the Grand Staircase to see if Draco was waiting for me. As I got closer to the dungeons Pansy sees me and I try to run around her.

"Hey, Astoria! Looking for Draco? He probably left without you, I know I would." Parkinson sneers at me and I finally snap. I grab my wand and put it at her throat.

"I swear I will kill you if you dare say another thing about me and Draco." I say as my wand heats at the tip burning Pansy slightly.

"Tori!" Draco says running to me and dragging me along with him. "You alright?"

"Yes, are you?" I say hugging him.

"Fine. Let's go and get you somewhere safe." He says and we run around the school.

"Malfoy, Potter is going to the Room of Requirement!" Goyle yells.

"Astoria, stay with Blaise and I'll be right back." Draco says kissing my head before running away with Crabbe and Goyle.

Blaise and I run to find a place to hide from Death Eaters that were entering slowly now. I dived behind the Grand Staircase as a curse flew my direction.

I didn't see Draco for quite sometime and my mind filled with doubts of not seeing him again. What if I never find him and can't be with him again? My life would be useless.

I keep head high and fought to protect my school. Within an hour I am bruised and in pain but keep moving.

I run to the Great Hall where injured were being taken care of and the dead lay on the floors reminding everyone that this is war. I felt sick as I look around the room taking in what has happened to our school.

I walk around and see a familiar face amongst the dead on the floor. It's Professor Lupin from third year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He lays there and in his hand is the hand of someone who I know the face of but not the name of her. They look like a couple and then I see the simple rings on their finger and start to cry.

"Astoria!" I hear Draco call as he runs to me. "What's wr-"

"Draco, look at them. They stayed together until the end." I cry hugging him.

"She's my cousin." Draco mutters leading me away and taking my hands in his. "Astoria, we will stay together until the end too, I promise."

"Good. I'm scared, Draco." I say as he pulls me against him.

"I want you to do something for me."

"What is it, Draco?"

"Apparate home."

"What? No! I'm not leaving without you!" I shriek almost in paranoia. Draco takes my hands and suddenly we are standing the Greengrass Estate sitting room.

"Astoria, please just stay here!" Draco says in a thick voice while his eyes are filled with fear and sadness.

"No, Draco! I will not leave you! I can't lose you!" I shriek.

"Please, love! I will come back the second I can. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing in out of love and protection." He says grabbing my face and kissing my head, nose, and then lips.

"No!" I cry as he turns away to leave.

"I love you, Astoria Catherine Malfoy." He says just before disapparating.

"No!" I shriek as I fall to the floor. "I love you, Draco! Please, I can't lose you! Please!"

I barely register three pairs of hands reach for me and I pull away. My heart is shattered at the moment and I all I can do is lay on the floor in a heap of tears. I realize that I am being carried to my room but can't feel anything but pain inside and out. I lay on my bed sobbing and wanting Draco here.

"Please, come home safe!" I cry before breaking down again.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing the Tonks and Lupin scene and this last part broke my heart! I hope you enjoyed! Review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Draco's POV:**

As I disaparate from the Greengrass Estate my heart breaks hearing Astoria scream in desperation. I close my eyes and clinch my teeth and leave trying not look back.

I suddenly am standing in the Great Hall and fight for my life. My adrenaline is pounding as images of Crabbe falling into his fiery death, others that are bleeding and injured, Professor Lupin and a woman I recognize as my cousin lying together dead, and then the worst is Astoria as I leave her. I barely get grazed with a curse as her image floods my brain.

After morning broke all grew quiet and most were ushered into the Great Hall to be treated for. I stayed away as I saw the Weasley family mourning over one of the twins. I walked out to see Pansy standing there and I held up my hand in warning I was in no mood to talk. A few people start to go outside and I look to see the Dark Lord leading all Death Eaters towards the main entrance of Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter is dead!" The Dark Lord shouts. Everyone around gasps and I find my self fill with shock as I look to see Potter lying lifeless.

"No. NO!" Ginny Weasley screams.

"Silence!" The Dark Lord shouts. "Stupid girl, Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me! Harry Potter is dead! And now is the time to declare yourself! Join me or die." No one moved and honestly I didn't want to either.

"Draco." My father's voice hissed.

"Draco, come." Mother hisses and I see the desperation in her eyes and will myself to move forward.

"Ah, excellent choice, Draco." The Dark Lord says to me and pats my shoulder as I pass.

"Thank you, Draco." Mother says kissing my head.

"Well, I must say I hoped for better." The Dark Lord says and the Death Eaters around me laugh. "And who might you be?"

"Neville Longbottom." I hear a familiar voice say as he limps forward. My mind screams at him to turn around.

"Well, Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I have something I want to say." Neville outbursts.

"And I'm sure we would all love to hear what you have to say." The Dark Lord says through an angry voice.

"Harry is dead." Longbottom says. "People die everyday, friends, family…Yeah, I know it's sad that we lost Harry. He didn't die in vain though. He's still here within us, so is Fred, Remus, Tonks, all of them. Harry's heart did beat for us, all of us and he is not dead in us!"

Longbottom grabs the old Sorting Hat and pulls out the Sword of Gryffindor as Harry Potter jumps to the ground, stands alive and ready to fight.. Various Death Eaters scatter and leave while my Aunt Bellatrix runs at them scream them that they are cowards. My mother starts to pull at me and we turn to leave.

"Come, Draco we are leaving before we get killed." Mother says as Father catches up to us. Upon hearing Mother say we are leaving, Astoria's scared and tear streaked face comes to mind.

"We have to go to Greengrass Estate. I took Astoria there to make sure she'd be safe." I say in rush as I start to run forward to apparate.

Suddenly the three of us are standing in the sitting room of the Greengrass Estate. The Greengrass family stares at us as we rush in.

"Where is she?" I ask looking at Daphne.

"In her room but Draco, she somehow managed to put a password to her room." Daphne says running upstairs with me. "None of us know the answer."

"What is the date of Draco and Astoria's wedding?" A voice asked as I touched her door.

"January 8th." I say immediately and the door opens a crack. I step in quietly and see Astoria lying across her bed still crying. I reach the bed and carefully touch her hip. She quickly sits up and looks at me.

"Draco!" She exclaims throwing her arms around me and I catch her around the waist. "You're alright, not injured?"

"I'm fine, my love." I say as she takes my face in her hands. I look at her and lean in kiss every inch of her face then finally her lips. "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't bare the thought of seeing you lying on the floor of the Great Hall."

"I know but once you left I thought I would have to see you like that. Don't you _ever_ dare scare me like that again, Draco Abraxas Malfoy!" She says slapping my chest and I pull her closer.

"Never." I say and she kisses me deeply.

"Are your parents here?" Tori ask after we sit and talk awhile.

"Yes, they're downstairs." I say against her neck.

"I want to go see them." She says and I oblige as I see her face with a pout.

"Alright." I answer kissing away the pout.

We take our time walking downstairs hand in hand. As we walk in Mother stands with tears in her eyes and arms open. Astoria quickly rushes to Mother's arms and they stand together crying.

"I know you probably are mad at Draco for bringing you here and then leaving not know if he'd come back…but I must say I am proud that took care of you first." Mother says after the tear fest ended.

"I was very upset but he's back, all of you are and that's all I care about." Astoria says and I walk over putting my arm around her. "As long as my family is safe then I am happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait. Review please!<strong>

**So, I have an idea for a contest like thing. If any of you can find the best picture of what Astoria looks like according to my story and your own please send it to me, through message or reviews. I will chose the best one and let you give me your idea of the wedding that will end this story. I promise to give all the credit deserved when I announce the winner. I can't wait to see what you send me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Astoria's POV:**

I wake up the next morning in the familiar and comfortable silver and green covers and smell breakfast. I quickly get up and pull on my sweatpants and t-shirt before walking down to the kitchens.

"Morning." I mumble with a yawn. Draco's arms quickly encircle me and he kisses me.

"Morning, beautiful." He says putting his forehead to mine.

"Good morning, dear." Narcissa says and I go to sit by her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy." I say before taking a bite of my eggs.

"Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Malfoy asks kindly.

"Oh yes, ma'am." I say as Draco sits by me and takes my hand in his.

"Good." Mrs. Malfoy says as she gets up and leaves us alone.

"She's just worried about Bella and the Ministry coming here." Lucius says as he stands and follows his wife.

"Your Aunt hasn't come home yet?" I ask look at Draco in surprise.

"No and it's getting to Mother. She always is worried for Aunt Bella when it comes to Death Eater things. Especially after the Rodolphus thing and Bella is very sensitive about him." Draco explains as I take my plate to the sink.

"Oh I understand why she's worried. Her and Rodolphus really loved each other even through the Azkaban issue?" I say looking at him.

"They put it best when they said they kept each other sane." Draco says coming to me and hugging me.

"Aw that's so sweet." I say looking up at him and he kisses my head.

"Yeah. They had an arranged marriage but it worked out for the best when-"

"NO!" We hear Narcissa shriek and Draco grabs my hand as we run to see what happened. We come to the entryway to see Narcissa sobbing on her knees and Lucius trying to help her up.

"Mr. Burke, what happened?" Draco asked the man who is standing in the doorway.

"Well, Draco, I was telling your parents that the Dark Lord has been defeated by Harry Potter. Also that the Ministry has chosen to let the Malfoy family be free from going to Azkaban due to the fact of changing allies in the end. The other news was that your Aunt Bellatrix didn't make it." Mr. Burke says and I rush to Narcissa and she hugs me.

"Thank you, Mr. Burke." Draco says and escorts him out.

"Oh Mrs. Malfoy, I am so sorry!" I say as she cries.

"Narcissa, come and let's get you upstairs so you can sleep." Lucius says he takes his wife in his arms. He carefully picks her up and takes her upstairs.

"Tori, you okay?" Draco's voice breaks through to me and I turn to look at him.

"I'm alright." I say and he pulls me to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I figured it would happen one day." He says nuzzling my neck. "The good thing is that the war is finally over."

"Yes, and we are together." I say and he kisses my head.

"That's all that matters." He replies as we walk upstairs. "Have I ever showed you the library?"

"No, you have not." I answer realizing I haven't seen most of the huge manor.

"Well, come on." He says pulling me along the corridor filled with portraits that stared at me as we walk by them. "Ignore the annoying family portraits."

"Why are they all staring at me?" I ask looking up at him.

"Because you're new to the family and they are nosey Purebloods." Draco says with a smirk.

"Oh yes, the Pureblood description defiantly explains it all." I say as we stop in front of a set of double French doors.

"Okay, close your eyes." He orders and I do as told. He takes my hands and pulls me forward. "Alright, open your eyes."

"Oh Merlin!" I say when I see the round room covered in books of all kinds. There's a huge fireplace with a portrait of the Malfoy family above it. Dark mahogany wood is everywhere as I look upon the shelves and beautifully carved desk.

"What do you think?" Draco says from the dark leather couch that sits near the fireplace.

"It's incredible!" I say sitting in his lap and he puts his arms around me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When I took you to your home and you locked yourself in your room, why did you choose January 8th as the password?" Draco asks looking at our intertwined fingers.

"I knew that when you came to get me it would be the only thing that _we_ only knew about." I answer looking at him.

"That makes since." He says. "Is that still our wedding date?"

"Yes, it sure is." I say and he kisses me deeply. "Now, if we can just wait that long…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, lovelies! I know it's been awhile but I have been busy. Sorry for the shortness of it but I had to put something up. The contest for sending me a picture of what you think Astoria looks like in your opinionmy story version is still open! Please send me something! Review!**


End file.
